


The Solar Stars

by Erick_nim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erick_nim/pseuds/Erick_nim
Summary: “Hey, captain, did you know that people can fly?”“We are pilots, Christopher, we were taught that back in the flying academy”“There we were taught to fly planes. I was taught how to fly later”“And where?”“At an altitude of 10 thousand meters above sea level”“And who taught you that?”“The boy who spilled stars on his face”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Solar Stars

**Author's Note:**

> These photos made me write this like I couldn't stop staring at them for about a week  
> https://twitter.com/20180325sk/status/1205913424477114369/photo/2

_“Hey, captain, did you know that people can fly?”  
“We are pilots, Christopher, we were taught that back in the flying academy”  
“There we were taught to fly planes. I was taught how to fly later”  
“And where?”  
“At an altitude of 10 thousand meters above sea level”  
“And who taught you that?”  
“The boy who spilled stars on his face”_

Half-caffeinated air spinning in circles by the non-stop air conditioners shuddered when someone had opened the door. The smell of sandwiches wrapped in plastic entered the room. A boy at the doorstep took off his hood and greeted everyone quietly yet his deep voice echoed back from high walls. He looks like a student that lost his group. However, his eyes under a tousled fringe were firmly burning with confidence. A little suitcase determinately rolls into the room showing that he’s not here by accident. 

_You looked into my eyes you had me hypnotized and I can still remember you_

Christopher knows firsthand that the uniform can literally level up people. Just like that Pokemon evolution. One moment you’re just an ordinary nobody buying apples in a grocery store and a moment later you’re an aircraft captain with a perfect posture and strong-willed gaze. He couldn’t recognize his own reflection at first. A heavily sweating little wimp was left behind somewhere in a hallway of the flying academy. The pilot proudly polishing his silver badge took that kid’s place. 

The boy comes out of a locker room trying to manage his hair that was sticking out of the cap. Copper curls just kept mischievously popping out while he was trying to put them back with remarkable stubbornness. 

“Just let ’em be, - says Chris smiling involuntarily. – They’re cute”. 

Hazel eyes stop for a moment and then stare at him looking somewhat surprised. 

“I’m Christopher”.  
“Felix”. 

When the boy, Felix, leans down to shake hands, the light of a lamp above hits his face. And that’s when Christopher sees them. Hundreds of stars sprinkled over tan cheeks. As if he’s been washing his face with galaxies every morning. 

_I wasn’t expecting that, it was only a word, it was almost misheard, I wasn’t expecting that_

At the briefing Felix kept opening and closing his watch snap with a finger. His eyes were focused on a screen, copper curls clinging to eyelashes. Christopher understands that it’s hard to be a rookie. Everyone’s got their mental notepads ready to write down every mistake you make no matter how tiny. Probably all the newcomers look that tense and serious. Probably. Chris doesn’t know it for sure since he hasn’t gotten a habit of observing the rookies. It’s just that Felix was seating right in his sight and he got bored, nothing more of course. 

“Don’t be scared, everything’s gonna be fine I got you”, - Chris tells him when they leave the room.  
“I’m not scared, - Felix responds confidently making it clear that he’s not lying. – But thanks”. 

For some reason Christopher keeps looking at his back in a perfectly pressed white shirt until he turns the corner of this long hallway. He himself was so fucking scared on the first day that his ID card kept slipping out of his sweaty palms. And this boy who doesn’t look tough at all has no fear. Nervousness but not fear. Moreover, his hazel eyes are unbelievably powerful. 

_I learned that everything (the wind, the leaves) has breath inside_

Lavender sky was burning on the horizon smoothly turning into a plum color just like mixed watercolors. Sugary clouds were floating under the nose of the droning plane. The soft natural light was carefully touching Felix’s cheeks, counting the stars on them. He eagerly peered into his dreams that came to life. His face that was so intense during the takeoff has now been relaxed. 

Watching him was fun. The boy didn’t talk much, for now at least, but Christopher was pretty sure they’d get along well. Just a couple of sentences was enough to figure out that he was a bright guy. Chris likes smart people. Judging from how his eyes kept going to the right, to the next seat, he also likes redheads. 

After diner, the lights in a cockpit were off. Only the dashboard unit and some of the buttons were glowing. A bunch of cold and prideful stars showed up in the ink-like sky. Sometimes Chris would connect them with imaginary lines drawing something very simple but that night (and all that were yet to come) his attention was stolen by another kind of stars, the solar ones. Their owner thoughtfully drank his coffee while looking at the endless world in front of him. 

_But I see your true colors shining through_

A week after the company was full of gossips. Felix was considered an arrogant and suspicious show-off because he barely even talked to anyone and would come to work only to do his job which apparently wasn’t a good thing. On breaks between flights he kept his distance from all the little gangs formed in their “society” not joining any of them. Judgmental glances followed his steps. 

“Man, what the fuck? – Christopher heavily sits down on a chair not even asking if Felix whose eyebrows quickly raised minded. – Have you watched that new Lion King movie? I felt so bad I kept massaging my damn heart”.  
“Yeah it was kinda lame”, - he answers after a little pause struggling to understand how he should react to such an unexpected attention to himself.  
“I, a grown man, consciously brought some tissues to cry my freaking eyes out when Mufasa dies and I’m telling you man everybody did that except for the kids. And who do you think cried? Nobody. Not even a single fucking soul. Maybe someone did but only because of what kind of an abomination that crap was”.  
“But the opening was nice”.  
“Can’t deny that, I got shivers down my spine because of the nostalgia but it still can’t justify that psychological trauma this dubbed Animal fucking Planet on crack gave me”.

Chris nods a couple of times and leans back on a chair sighing with disapproval. He pensively looks at the ceiling and doesn’t notice an inquiring glance on himself. Felix is kind of hesitant while weighing some possible actions. He sips coffee from a large cup, taps fingers on it and straightens his back slightly leaning forward. 

“You watch Buzzfeed?”  
“Shane and Ryan are my source of serotonin, - Chris livens up and claps his hands. - Hey there, demons, it’s me, ya boy”. 

He is satisfied with his own parody so much that he laughs loudly demonstrating his dimples – two small holes made by the fallen comets. At the same time, the solar stars on the boy’s cheeks light up suddenly. Felix smiles a bit, wrinkles show up in the corners of his eyes hiding shyly behind copper curls. 

One of the thousands of aircrafts takes off from a runway. Passengers walking up the jet bridge can be seen through the window. As always, the room smells like coffee that could never be washed out of the carpet. A TV on the wall is on even though no one’s watching it. Some of the workers keep watching their table appraisingly. After a short conversation about their favorite episodes Felix gets quiet again. Only to talk to him once more a minute later but on a completely different topic. 

“Thank you. It’s hard for me to start a conversation”.  
“No problem. Talking to you is interesting”. 

The landing lights began to disperse the darkness one by one. 

_Everywhere we go we’re looking for the Sun_

The crowd was moving very irregularly. Too many people who like to switch sides without even checking their surroundings. Christopher barely manages to move his arm in time so the drips of oil from someone’s fried octopus won’t get on it. The Asian cuisine festival was definitely popular. 

Hot humid air covered skin in multiple layers. Finally, Chris got the fried prawns that cost him ten minutes in a fully packed queue. He carefully makes his way to the somewhat free space between two long rows of tents. He lifts up his head to figure out where to go next. An impulse of excitement hits his chest faster than his brain processes the information when his eyes catch a glimpse of ginger hair. For some reason not even the tiniest grain of doubt occurs. As if there were no other people in Sydney. 

“You have been detected, beautiful stranger”. 

All the people really disappear from Sydney when slight wrinkles show up at the corners of surprised hazel eyes and the stars get lighten up again. A wide emerald-green t-shirt turned a pilot back into a boy. His cupper hair is sparkling in the Sun, the wind tousles his curls, lips curve softly and Christopher feels like he’s at an altitude of 10 thousand meters above sea level. 

A lonely day off is not so lonely anymore. They wander between tents looking for something tasty. The sun is burning their heads but Christopher’s wrist burns even stronger when Felix wraps his fingers around it. He excitedly points at the stand with Patbingsu and Chris wouldn’t mind buying him this whole fucking store if he asked cause for a couple of seconds his proud stars on cheeks shine brighter than the Sun itself. 

The stars keep shining even when Christopher stares at his plain white ceiling later that night. He doesn’t even see the ceiling. A whole new Universe was born inside his head, the constellation of a Fox. 

_So completely perfect, perfect with no reason_

The smell of cleaning products mixes with the smell of fabric conditioner coming from the sheet which makes his head ache more. He hears the music coming from the pool area on the first floor, some loud laughter, a clink of bottles. Waiters are doing their best to refill snack trays. Tonight is the night of a long break between the flights and the whole crew is having fun in a hotel along with their colleagues from other companies. Only Christopher is lying in his room because of the unexpected migraine. 

A desperate attempt to fall asleep has failed. The balcony is wide open yet fresh air doesn’t make him feel any better. Someone knocks on the door. He doesn’t want to answer. The electric pad beeps when unlocked with a card. For a moment dim hallway lights wash out the darkness. 

“How are you doing?”

Felix’s husky voice creates a soft wave instead of an expected irritation. 

“Kinda shitty”. 

Chris opens his eyes. Moonlight along with the glimpses of the city lights is enough to be able to see the copper curls falling on eyebrows. Felix sits down on a bed. 

“I got you some ice, - he puts a cold wet towel on his forehead and Chris slowly exhales because of how nice it felt. – I also have this thing. Bought it in Thailand”. 

Cold fingers brush Christopher’s hair over the ears. Of course, it’s because of the ice when some shivers go down his neck. Something wet slides over his temples. A strong smell of menthol and some spices hits his nose. 

“It usually helps me”.  
“Your hands are cold”. 

Felix stays still for a while. Then he leans down and lays his hands on hot cheeks. This move was so hesitant and gentle that Chris can’t hold his smile. Two little comet spots show up on the face. 

Someone’s happily screaming outside. Another bottle of champagne gets opened with a loud pop sound. Felix curiously moves his hand down drawing invisible lines. The index finger lays on a dimple. He pretends not to notice that he’s being watched closely. 

“You’ve got stars on your cheeks you know?”  
“Stars?” – the boy asks, confused.  
“Yeah, hundreds of them”, - now Christopher starts touching his face with fingers. 

Felix gives him a long look. Hazel eyes are shimmering a bit. His warm breath tickles Christopher’s wrist. Chris feels like he made up this guy. Gathered all the magic pieces that had been scattered around his mind and created a mesmerizing elf who can fly. Such people don’t exist. 

“I don’t like my freckles”.  
“I do”. 

The response comes out his mouth before he even thinks about it. That fucking migraine. Though Chris doesn’t really regret it since he’s a pretty straightforward kind of person. Felix seems taken aback. But what’s important is that he doesn’t go away which means he has his own reason to stay. 

Eventually Felix had to leave. The phone rang just in time. He had to settle the schedule because the sky never lets you stay away from it for long. But even after an hour Christopher can still feel the stardust on his fingertips. 

_All my days are nights, you never leave my mind_

Flight partners change quite often, everybody makes schedules and choose the working hours depending on either their own plans or a quota to cover. A roulette spins, a ball makes decisions. You get paired with one another from time to time anyway so Chris was used to throwing his expectations away. However, at one point these expectations started to come back. 

When filling the slots in a spreadsheet with his name he would now look for the other one. At first, it was just a side-glance to check if they will have time to have lunch together. Three months later, he stares at the sheet intensely doing math. Whether it was a day flight or a night flight he was in desperate need of the stars. 

Felix sits on a second pilot chair, a thin line of sunlight crossing his nose like the Milky Way. Instead of putting his backpack on a special shelf he is persistently digging through his stuff until he finally takes out a small brown-paper parcel. 

“We had a flight to Cape Town. Saw this at the market and thought of… thought you might like it”. 

Christopher opens a sudden present with interest. They usually don’t buy souvenirs for each other since there were so many people in the company. It’s a rather narrow bracelet made of black leather. A minimalistic silver wolf head connects two ends of it. The obvious hand labor was sort of rough yet very skillful preserving some kind of a wild style that suited the concept. 

“I actually like wolves, - Chris smiles. - Thanks”.  
“Let me help you”. 

When Felix sees that Chris was going to put the bracelet on he takes it from him, wraps around the wrist and begins figuring out how the snap worked. It’s the first time he gets so close to him that Chris can smell the scent of laundry detergent coming from his shirt. Copper curls stick out of the cap again covering his forehead full of stars. 

Christopher can’t help himself. He slightly twists his hand and gently strokes Felix’s arm while he was fixing the bracelet. The move seemed kinda casual and meant nothing special but at the same time it did speak for itself. Felix looks down when he feels the touch. And after thinking about it for a second brings his attention back to the bracelet. Basically just letting it happen which spoke for itself too. 

_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong, that’s how I know you are the one_

The temperature of the room was only a little bit higher than 20 degrees Celsius. Someone forgot to switch the mode after the mid-day heat. A balmy night along with terminals’ lights was pressing against windows curiously watching the scene that has taken place inside one of the offices. 

“Once again, I’m not gonna fly with a broken sensor. Cancel the flight, it won’t be repaired until tomorrow evening”.  
“One hour, Chris, nothing will happen within one fucking hour. Do you even realize what kind of a shitstorm we’re gonna be in and how much money we will have to pay for the cancellation? Don’t make troubles for the company if you don’t want to lose your bonus. Once again”.  
“You know what I don’t want to lose? My fucking life. And lives of other hundred people on board just because the administration is being run by a bunch of narrow-minded cheapskates who place money over safety”.  
“Knock it off. You think nobody flies with such minor issues? Everybody does and nobody whines except for you”.  
“Guess it’s easy to judge when your ass is resting in a fucking armchair on a land”. 

The tension was burning inside an ice-cold room. A vein on Christopher’s neck was popping, face got somewhat reddish because of how angry he was. Employees at the other side of the desk were giving him the irritated stares of disapproval as if he was an annoying old man who had a habit of coming here every night and fighting with them over nothing. He was alone against the whole bureaucratic gang that will be happily gossiping about him for the next two weeks. 

“He’s right. I refuse to fly too. It’s not safe and it’s contrary to the Charter”. 

One step forward and Felix is standing on the same line with Chris. His gaze is strong but at the same time it clearly shows that he doesn’t give a damn about all those people in front of him. Someone scoffs resentfully. It was firmly believed that a rookie has to stay quiet until someone asks for his opinion. 

“Bonded over well, huh? You really expect everyone to jump the fuck on their feet and issue a cancellation after your inspirational performance?”  
“If you don’t want to cancel the flight then don’t. Go fly the plane yourselves”.  
“You better keep your mouth shut, newbie. Who even hires all these cocky brats?”  
“Felix is an official member of the team and has every right to express his opinions. And you, Brian, have no fucking right to ask him to shut up, - Christopher grins fiercely. – If you don’t want to cancel the flight then I’ll do it. But after calling the head office I’ll call CASA as well”. 

When they went out to a parking lot, a raspberry-colored stripe of a new day light had already crossed the sky. Felix stretches massaging a stiff neck. Cupper curls are immediately lifted by the wind that smells like worn out suitcase wheels. 

“Congrats, the whole management team will hate you too now,” – Christopher puts his hand on Felix’s shoulder.  
“Whatever. I didn’t come here to make friends”.  
“Be honest. Do you think I made a fuss over nothing?” 

They stop walking. A car passes by illuminating the stars on his cheeks with headlights. He openly looks straight into Christopher’s eyes. A curl falls on his forehead. 

“Safety is never a «nothing». Someone had to put those lazy pricks in their place and you did it. If they start bullshitting about that I’m not gonna just sit by and say nothing”.  
“That’s why people try to stay away from me, - Chris chuckles. – They say I’m a bad influence on everyone since I have that fucked up integrity. They haven’t kicked me out yet only because I never really take days off. And now they’re gonna bother you”.  
“It’s not the only airline anyway”.  
“You just got here and you’re about to leave already?”  
“If you go I’ll go with you”. 

Neon signs are reflected in hazel eyes. Felix doesn’t really talk much but when he does he is as honest and straightforward as he can possibly be. The corners of Christopher’s mouth lift. The stars on the sky have already flickered out but from now on they’ll never stop shining inside of him. 

_Can I be close to you?_

Society of their little aircraft world split into three groups. Those who don’t care about the situation, those who keep giving them scornful looks and Christopher and Felix themselves who peacefully drink coffee at the same table at the very end of the room. A new wave of rumors spread fast. 

The separateness from their colleagues helped them get much closer. Most of the employees didn’t want to accept Felix because he demonstrated his character and Christopher didn’t want to accept those who didn’t accept Felix. If they worked the same flight Chris would give him a lift home after and almost every time they would stop at random diners and eat together. Listening to the deep husky voice instead of a radio and same playlists was much more pleasing. 

The inky sky gently embraced the aircraft. A bottomless ocean was splashing somewhere beneath hidden by thick layers of puffy clouds. Chris was thinking about a place they should go to and have dinner this night. He turns around to suggest a small restaurant not far from the Observatory. But he froze up tripping over the stars. 

Felix was sleeping, head tilted to the side a bit, copper curls resting on his eyes. His lips were shut tightly, chest was going up and down calmly under the perfectly pressed white shirt. Yellowish lights of the dashboard unit were sliding on his sunny cheeks. So simple, yet so beautiful. 

Christopher carefully takes a cap out of his hands and puts it on a shelf. He couldn’t help himself again. He didn’t really want to control himself. Chris lifts a copper curl with a finger trying to pull it back and open the forehead but it gets right back to where it was. Just as stubborn as Felix. Christopher wants to touch the stars so much, just like he did back in the hotel but he manages to restrain himself. This will wake Felix up for sure and there gonna be questions. Even though it seems like these questions have been floating around for quite a long time. 

About a month ago Chris started to have that feeling like he’s being watched. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t catch any glance. Hazel eyes would meet with his own only during conversations. When they are saying goodbye to each other in the car that pause before Felix opens his door becomes longer every time. The magnetic field didn’t want to let the stars go and sometimes it seemed like the stars didn’t want to go either. 

Flight attendants were making their way to the terminal. The shift ended at three in the morning. Pilots were more late than usual that night and only now they were ready to leave the cabin. Felix was rather brooding and slow, he kept silent while Christopher was reading a menu for him and sharing his plans. Chris thought he was just tired. 

A passage to the door was quite narrow because of the metal lockers. Both of them were probably too concentrated on their own thoughts when they stepped into that ridiculously inconvenient passageway so they ended up bumping into each other. 

“Sorry”, - Christopher smiles apologetically. 

Yet no one makes a step back. Hazel eyes are sparkling a little because of the lamps outside. In Felix’s eyes there is the hypnotizing sun and the enticing moon. Christopher’s skin tingles when he feels how fast Felix’s heartbeat was. He could feel it even through their shirts. Felix lays his hands on his face and Chris was already lost in space. It was the first time he saw the stars that close. 

Felix touches his cheeks, fingers lingering on the comet spots. Then a little bit lower on the corners of his lips. Feels like he’s doing it slow on purpose, trying to decide what he should do. Copper curls tickle Christopher’s forehead when Felix finally kisses him pressing against the lockers with a sudden force. 

Holding the whole galaxy in his arms was so head spinning that Chris felt drunk. He was holding Felix tight, hand placed on his waist, and for a while they forgot that at some point they had to stop. He was kissing the stars and the stars were kissing him. Felix breathes heavily when he makes a step back and leans on another locker. His lips were scarlet, copper hair was tousled, the eyes shined charmingly. 

“Where did you even come from, a boy with the solar stars?” – Christopher laughs quietly, leaning forward and putting his hands on the sides of Felix’s head.  
“I heard that you can learn how to fly here”.  
“And who teaches that?”  
“The captain who walks under the falling comets”.  
“And how’s that going for you?”

Felix touches his cheek again and takes his time looking at him, exploring the feelings, almost lost in thoughts. He smiles gently.

“I’d like to take extra classes at home. Just to make sure”. 

Christopher loves the sky but he loves the stars even more. More than anything to be exact. Especially those that laugh so warmly in his arms. 

_Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm going to give you my heart  
Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
And cause you light up the path_

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in cursive are from these songs:  
> Blackmore's Night – I Still Remember  
> Jamie Lawson - Wasn't Expecting That  
> The Oh Hellos – There Beneath  
> Tom Odell - True Colours  
> Adam Lambert - Outlaws Of Love  
> MONSTA X – SOMEONE'S SOMEONE  
> The Paper Kites – Holes  
> Kodaline - The One  
> The Paper Kites - Bloom  
> Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars


End file.
